Micro Telecom Computing Architecture (uTCA) electrical connectors are known in the art and generally include an insulating body, and a plurality of signal terminals and a plurality of ground terminals secured in the insulating body. Electrical contact portions of the plurality of ground terminals are arranged on both sides of a slot of the insulating body along a width thereof, respectively, and are sequentially in alternate position with electrical contact portions of the signal terminals that is positioned along a length direction of the slot. For instance, the electrical contact portions of every two signal terminals are spaced apart by the electrical contact portion of one ground terminal.
As disclosed, the ground terminals are electrically insulated from each other. Ion known uTCA electrical connectors, the ground terminals are electrically isolated from one another; in other words, grounded shield fails to exist in both the length and the width of the electrical connector. Therefore, the signal shielding effect of the electrical connector is diminished so that more serious signal crosstalk exists within the low frequency domain of the signal terminals during the transmission of high-speed signal by the electrical connector, resulting in poorer signal integrity and insufficient performance for meeting either clients' demands or the requirements of related technical specifications.